


A Pancake and Alcohol Infused Confession

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [49]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Big Brothers, Brothers, Family, Gen, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders are Siblings, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Platonic Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Patton is up for a late night meal, his mind running at a million miles per hour, and something unexpected, but not entirely unwanted happens.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 24





	A Pancake and Alcohol Infused Confession

Patton hummed while he made some late night pancakes, tapping the edge of the pan lightly with the handle of the spatula in his hand. He couldn’t sleep and he had quite the hankering for some pancakes, so he had stumbled out of bed to the kitchen to make some.

Patton tried to be as quiet as he could, being as careful as he could not to clatter the pans as he extracted the one he needed from the cabinet beside the stove. He had thankfully been successful in being as quiet as he could, only accidentally causing a clatter or two that thankfully weren’t too loud.

His stomach growled as he breathed in the aroma of the sweet, sweet pancake smell that was wafting through the kitchen. The smell brought him back to those nostalgic mornings when he and his brother used to eat pancakes before they headed of to school.

Those times hadn’t lasted long though, Patton moved up to middle school before Janus. With the times they needed to wake up, Patton had to eat pancakes alone before Janus woke up, rushing off to the school bus just as Janus was stumbling out of his room sleepily.

And now that Patton thought about it, that’s probably where it started. 

It wasn’t obvious, not for a long time. 

If Patton had to pinpoint an actual event that started it, he would say it was when Janus stole his frog plushie. 

Patton loved that plushie, so he was devastated to find it missing one day. He knew he left it where he always did, in a little chair from one of his parents old toy sets. Patton thought at that age that the older something is, the more special it is, except for age. Patton loved his brother too much to think he was less special than him. He loudly proclaimed that old things were more special when his parents had asked him why he used their old little play chair instead of a new one.

Patton had searched the house high and low for it, finally meeting Janus in the hallway as he exited his room. Janus had closed the door a little quicker than normal, but Patton didn’t think much of it.

Patton had asked if Janus had seen his plushie, to which Janus replied a little to quickly that he hadn’t. Patton saw now how he could tell Janus was lying, but at the time all Patton had known was that Janus was probably lying, though he didn’t know exactly how he knew. Janus’s voice had been a little to high and his inflection wasn’t the same as when he normally talked.

Patton had opened the door, reasoning if he didn’t actually enter, then he was fine, Janus couldn’t get mad at him for opening the door. Except Janus yelled out in protest and had tried to shut the door before Patton could see anything, but the short window was all it took to see Patton’s beloved plushie lying on Janus’s bed.

And then the door hit him in the face.

Patton was stunned, opening his eyes a second later to find himself on the ground. Tears came to his eyes and he went crying to his parents, he told them that Janus had taken his plushie. When they asked about the red mark on his forehead. Patton told them Janus hit him with the door, but they didn’t wait for Patton to finish, going over to investigate. 

They found Patton’s plushie and grounded Janus for stealing the plushie and for hitting Patton with the door. Patton had come up to them, pleading with them to lessen Janus’s sentence as Janus did it on accident, but they didn’t believe him saying it wasn’t and Patton cried into his pillow that night with the knowledge that Janus was grounded harsher than he would’ve been because of _him_.

After that, it was downhill. For the first week after that, Janus gave Patton the cold shoulder, turning away or ignoring Patton when he tried to engage him.

Even when they got together after that, everything felt distant on Janus’s end. Janus never smiled at Patton without Patton telling his puns anymore, he didn’t laugh as hard at them either.

It was when he was at a party in junior year of all years that it actually hit him. Patton discovered that the party owner had a plushie just like his old one for his dog. Not thinking about it too much, Patton had snapped a picture, sending it to Janus, intending to joke about the time Janus accidentally hit him with the door about the frog plushie, but got distracted before he could, just sending the picture before slipping his phone in his pocket.

He went through the night as normal, talking with everyone and getting lost in conversation after conversation when he remembered he had not sent the message, just the picture.

But when he opened his phone, he saw over 50+ texts from Janus. At first he got a huge spike of fear. Had something happened? Was one of his parents or relatives injured?

What was on the screen was none of those instead there was text after text of how Janus hated him, how dare he send the picture, and every word sent daggers into Patton’s heart. Patton had to excuse himself, tear blurring his vision as he staggered into the bathroom, letting out sob after silent sob out, wondering what brought this on.

He shakingly typed as much, but found that Janus, his own brother, had blocked his number.

Patton tried to get back into the party after recovering, but his mind just kept coming back to the texts enough that he had to excuse himself earlier than usual.

When he got home, it had been like that week after Janus stole the plushie, Patton couldn’t get Janus to talk to him and... it just never ended. 

Of course Janus always acted amicable around their parents, but the moment they weren’t there, it was back to that iceberg-like cold shoulder.

And Patton didn’t know why he never mentioned it, perhaps he thought it would’ve ended sooner than it did, but it never come up and he just... adapted.

He just-

A thud from behind Patton nearly had him flinging the half cooked pancake across the kitchen, but instead he quickly turned around, dislodging the spatula from under the pancake instead, holding it like a weapon. 

But he immediately lowered the spatula when he saw Janus sprawled half in the windowsill, his legs still outside, and Patton watched Janus nearly knock a lamp over with his foot as he fully heaved himself into the house.

Patton dropped the spatula on the counter, making a mental note not to leave the pancakes on unattended as he ran over to Janus as he heaved himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily when he did.

“Woah, Janus? Why were you outside?” Patton whispered.

Janus’s eyes were glazed and unfocused, his mouth drifted open a little beofre his eyes focused a little and Janus lurched forward.

“I wasn’t outside. _You_ were outside. I am not drunk.” Janus stumbled, grabbing Patton’s left arm for stability. He spoke at a regular level, causing Patton to 

“Drunk... wait..”

It was then that Patton smelled it, the distinct smell of alcohol, he was close enough to smell it on Janus’s breath, but he didn’t need to as the smell clung to Janus like a blanket.

“Not drunk. M’ fine.” Janus muttered, despite how drastically he was swaying.

“Okay, Jan, just... come sit on the couch okay?” 

“Kay, I’m tired anyway gonna bed...” Janus murmured as Patton lead him to the couch, helping him sit down.

“That’s okay Jan, you want pancakes?” Patton rubbed Janus’s back, the first time in a long time he remembered ever touching his brother, much less this intimately. 

Janus’s stupefied expression brightened. 

“Pancakes? I love pancakes. Me and Patton used to eat pancapes when I was itty bitty, he was _big,_ not like now, I’ve caught up with him.” Janus sounded proud, and Patton took the distraction to check up on the pancakes, flipping two on each plate, continuing the conversation when he came back in, setting the plates down.

“Pan capes, huh? This Patton guy sounds nice.” Patton said, playing along with Janus, not wanting to contradict Janus and confuse him more.

“He is... was... we used to be close, but I stole his favorite plushie one day and accidentally hit him with a door and he tattled to our parents and didn’t even try to tell them the door was an accident. It was my fault I hit him, but I _knew_ he knew it an accident, but he didn’t even _try_. To top it all off, when I was in middle school, he sent me a picture of someone else’s identical plushie. It was like he was gloating about it and I called him what he was, though I do regret most of what I actually said, but he never even tried to talk to me to my face and then had the nerve to block me without a single peep.”

Janus let his words flow from his mouth like a fountain between bites as he devoured his pancakes. Janus still wasn’t picking up that he was in fact beside the very person he was talking about. 

Patton didn’t even touch his pancakes, just sitting there dumbly as he finally got Janus’s side of the story. But he didn’t get _too_ much past the fact that everything was just a big and terrible misunderstanding when Janus suddenly latched onto Patton, sleepily nuzzling into Patton’s side.

“I’m sleeby now... I still love Patton, but don’t tell him that, he doesn’t like me, not since he blocked me. Too much love will kill you… every time. _Oooo_ , you’re very soft Patton, like a blanket.”

The irony didn’t strike Janus as he had just referred to Patton by name despite just confessing everything drunkenly to Patton himself. The irony did strike Patton, who laughed softly, draping his arms around Janus, pulling Janus to his chest.

Patton glanced over to his untouched pancakes, draping a paper towel over them as he wasn’t too hungry anymore. He pressed his lips to Janus’s forehead, eliciting a sleepy grunt from Janus, who’s eyes barely opened before slipping shut once again.

Patton... could deal with all of this mess in the morning.

For now, he rested his head back against the couch cushions, giving into the gentle warmth of Janus’s body heat and the sleepiness that had alluded him for so long. 

This was a new start, the beginning of reconciliation, just on the verge of acceptance. Patton was willing to forgive and forget.

Was Janus?


End file.
